


First meeting

by dogsat4



Series: Fox Miraculous Head Cannons [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, I don't why, Mentions of Volpina, More Vulpes, New Hero - Freeform, OFF - Freeform, Vulpes is the part of the scientific name for 'Fox', Yes I am continuing my head cannon, Yup she'd back, pushing Chat's buttons, she pissess people pff, this is for all who read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogsat4/pseuds/dogsat4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I'm continuing my headcannon.</p><p>Vulpes meeting the Heroic duo, on a roof, in Paris...</p><p>This should be interesting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First meeting

The next time Vulpes saw the heroic duo, it had been a few days after she had left the pitiful girl lying on the roof for them to find.

Vulpes had left them a message to meet her on the roof of one of the most famous boutique stores in Paris.

She had hidden in the shadows of the night, leaning against the wall with one foot flat against the brick wall, staring at the sky to pass the time.

When she heard the tell-tell sign of the string of Ladybug's yo-yo and Chat Noir's baton and footsteps as he leaped, Vulpes let the smirk slide onto her face.

 

 _'I'd like to see what they do next...'_ Vulpes thought deviously as they landed on the roof.

"Where is she?" Ladybug asked her partner.

"Who knows, maybe she's been cat-up?" Chat punned, a grin clear in his voice.

"Chat, that was terrible." Ladybug's voice was exasperated at the failed pun.

"Awe, com'on M'lady!" Chat whined good naturally.

 

Feeling like this was a good opportunity to reveal herself, she sensually peeled away from the wall with slow and languid movements.

"Well aren't you one pretty kitty." Vulpes smiled slyly as she walked into the light, surprising the Lady and the Cat.

 

The two reacted as she would have expected, Ladybug whipping her yo-yo out and Chat extending his baton in a threatening manner. Chat having a mild glare on his face.

 _'Guess he wasn't happy with that.'_ Vulpes grinned seeing his face.

 _'Well, they do have some sense.'_ She thought approvingly.

 

"Calm down, it's just me." Vulpes smiled in such a way that had a seed of apprehension growing.

Ladybug cautiously called in her yo-yo and had her hand resting on her hip, right where the yo-yo is while chat started spinning the baton in his hand, his face still sour.

 

"Aww, smile kitty. That frown doesn't suit such a pretty face." Vulpes smirked with lidded eyes, internally happy with the fact that they were cautious of who she was.

"So you're the new hero on the scene." Chat drawled, looking at her from the corner of his eye not hiding his dislike of her.

"Well... I guess you could say that." Vulpes returned with a shrug and a shameless smile.

"You said that you had been here before any of us. How come we never heard of you til now?" Ladybug asked, straight to the point.

The smirk dropped from Vulpes's face and she regarded Ladybug with an appraising gaze.

 

"...None of the Miraculous can be given out unless the ladybug and the Cat's are given out first. I found out a few years ago but since no one had claimed yours at the time, I was not allowed the Fox." Vulpes answered honestly after a pause.

"Then why didn't show up after we first arrived?" Chat asked next with the curiosity of a true cat in his eyes and a tight-lipped smile.

"My family took me abroad and I didn't get back until recently." Vulpes answered with another careless shrug, amused about how easy it was to press the cat's buttons.

"And what's your deal with Volpina?" Chat asked with a frown, disapproving of the way she handled the fake.

 

Vulpes smile became dangerous, sharp and cold. She saw the two flinch.

 

"She went around smearing the name of the Fox Miraculous, even go so far as to pretend she is a fox when all she is a filthy snake."

Vulpes didn't raise her voice but it carried none the less. The cold and relaxed way the words flowed out of her mouth that promised pain and humiliation was something the heroic duo had ever encountered before.

 

And just as suddenly the atmosphere had appeared, it vanished just as fast leaving Chat and Ladybug wondering if it had really happened at all.

 

Ladybug gave a noncommittal hum as she continued to study Vulpes with a wary stare.

"I'd like some time to discuss this with my partner," Ladybug stated as she tugged Chat to face in the opposite direction from Vulpes.

The fox just smiled and left their privacy intact out of curtsey.

 

She ignored the furious whispering between the pair and returned to studying the stars, noticing the different positioning from when she was in Australia. In some detached way, she missed the warm weather and the crisp cold night but most of all, it was the sky she missed.

And when the whispers stopped, Vulpes didn't move. Waiting for them to make the first move.

 

"Well, what's your name?" Chat called out across the distance.

 

Vulpes smiled in response of the question and she turned to face them.

 

"Vulpes. The name's Vulpes." Her smiled changed to a smirk.

"Well then Vulpes, welcome to the team," Ladybug told her with a smirk of her own.

 

"Happy to be here." Vulpes mirrored the smirk in return.

 

_'This is the start of a beautiful friendship...'_

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
